Ordinary World
by Frosted Dreams 1234
Summary: Title is based off of a song by Green Day. A humored attempt at explaining what goes on behind the scenes around Wherever I go and Ordinary Human. Some one-shots will be rated T , so readers will be warned in advance.
1. One

**One**

" _Hold on tight a little longer, What don't kill ya, makes ya stronger, Get back up, 'cause it's a hard love You can't change without a fallout, It's gon' hurt, but don't you slow down Get back up, 'cause it's a hard love..._ " - Hard Love, NEEDTOBREATHE

* * *

Classes at the Academy had been going surprisingly well since the second year began. Unsurprisingly, Emily and Jim had most of their classes together. She shared one or two classes with Leonard. So, it wasn't a surprise to anyone who was familiar with the 'terrible trio' that they were usually together either at the mess hall, or the library. Though, it was Jim who always seemed to make the best of situations by either studying or laughing his ass off at random pictures found on his data PADD. Things weren't any different today. Unless Emily counted the brooding mood Jim was in.

She cast Jim an uneasy glance as she noticed his face was buried in some notes that were sent to them via data PADD. Their classes weren't exactly what they considered challenging. Which was why Emily knew something was up the moment Jim let out a sigh. Jim was usually the optimistic one, always scheming up a plan for the weekend. Unfortunately, that also meant he was usually the one who dragged either herself or Leonard into whatever schemes he came up with.

"Something on your mind?" she asked nonchalantly after brushing aside a week's worth of studying like it was nothing.

Classes at the Academy were tough for the average student. When she first started out, she had little to no idea what they were like, and had struggled the first few weeks. But, once she had figured it out, and when she had a little help from Jim and Leonard, she was able to adjust quickly enough. She often found herself wondering what her life would have been like had she chosen not to enlist. She could have just as easily turned down Pike's offer, and they never would have met.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?" Jim muttered, refusing to look up.

Emily rolled her eyes and leaned forward, noticing that Jim wasn't reading the notes. Instead, he was reading a dissertation on the USS Kelvin and the events that had led to its destruction. Emily rose an eyebrow as she remembered hearing about it in class. Jim hadn't been around that day, and later she and Leonard found him at the bar. It wasn't until after hearing that story that she realized Jim's father had sacrificed himself to save not only the crew, but his son, in the process.

"Jim, I know you. You're usually not this broody unless something's on your mind," she pointed out.

She couldn't help but remind him of the evening when she and Leonard had been there for him for silent support. Neither of them had said a thing about it, but they'd made a mutual agreement to never speak of that moment again. And Jim had been more than happy to go along with it.

He finally looked up, and she could see that something _had_ been on his mind.

"It's my birthday," he sighed irritably.

 _That explains it_ , Emily nodded in understanding. She wasn't the first to admit that she hated birthdays for a reason. It's not like they were worth celebrating. Well, hers never was, anyways. Her parents never went out of their way to do anything special for her, even for the milestones. When she turned sixteen, the first thing she did was fake an ID to go drinking. By the time she was twenty-one, she was a seasoned alcoholic and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought.

"And that bothers you because…?"

"It's the day my dad died."

Emily sucked in a breath as realization dawned on her. Well, that was a good reason to hate one's birthday. She couldn't imagine what that must have felt like. Though she lost her own parents thanks to being taken from another world, she never had a healthy relationship with them in the first place. She swallowed back the sudden unease and, without warning, took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You blame yourself for what happened to him, don't you?" she asked quietly, and Jim finally looked at her seriously for the first time.

"I don't know… I guess I'll never know if he'd be alive if it wasn't for the Romulans, or if my mom wasn't pregnant at the time," he explained with a shrug.

Emily bit the bottom of her lip, already going through all of the possible scenarios that could have happened. She realized that no matter what, things would have worked out the way they had. Whether his mother had given birth aboard the ship or not. The only consolation he could have was the fact that his father hadn't died in vain.

"You know, I could use a drink," she sighed, throwing her arms around her back as she stretched out.

Jim threw her a knowing look as he realized this was just a distraction for himself as well as her. But, he was willing to take the bait. They usually went out for drinks on the weekends anyways. She and Leonard had a tendency to try and find a place where Jim wasn't around so that they could get to know one another better. So this wouldn't have been any different.

"You sure you wanna go with me?" he asked with a coy smile.

Emily only rolled her eyes at that before nudging him playfully as they stood up and grabbed their things.

"This isn't a date, and consider it a birthday gift," she retorted.

Because, dating wasn't something that she had on her mind at the moment. Especially since she and Leonard were sharing rooms. It would lead to all sorts of awkwardness if she ever agreed to go on a date with Jim Kirk, of all people. She'd already sent the message to Leonard, hoping he'd get there after his shift was over and join them.

Once they'd arrived at the bar, that was when the fun began. Jim had already ordered two shots of tequila, while Emily was working on her third shot of vodka. It was oddly satisfying to be there that night, especially with the weekend coming up. There weren't any classes Emily was scheduled for over the weekend, but since he was on the Command Track, Jim would have to get up early the next morning. Either way, she didn't plan on holding back that evening.

…

Leonard McCoy had never seen Emily Hayes drunk before. So, he was in for a nasty surprise when he'd found her at the local bar. Her being at the bar wasn't much of a surprise – they'd go regularly every weekend and fester off the hangovers that followed. However, he wasn't expecting to see her with Kirk. Neither said a word when he joined them, but from the looks of it, she'd already had her fair share of drinks.

"You've got cute eyes, you know that, Hayes?" Kirk asked, winking at her suggestively as she recoiled in disgust.

Leonard shook his head in amusement – only Emily was capable of brushing off Kirk's attempts at flirting with her. Even when she was drunk. One of the many qualities he admired of her.

"You're not the first man to try and charm me with my eyes," she muttered, her voice slightly slurred by the alcohol. "When did you get here?"

She finally noticed Leonard sitting beside her, bearing a lopsided grin.

"Just now," he replied with a shrug before ordering a shot of whiskey.

"Ya know, I've got my eye on a couple of women over there," Kirk nodded to a group of women who were lounging about nearby.

They'd been eyeballing the trio for the last few minutes, now. Or, more specifically, Kirk. Leonard had no doubt one of them would be dumb enough to follow Kirk back to his dorm, or their apartment. Either way, he knew he would eventually get the full scoop whether he wanted to hear about Kirk's sex life or not.

"Ten bucks says they'll punch you," Emily remarked with a sly grin.

"I'll take you on that bet," Leonard replied without missing a beat, while Kirk just rolled his eyes and sauntered off towards the woman, almost stumbling in the process. Emily broke out into a fit of giggles while watching. "How many shots have you had?" Leonard asked after noticing that she wasn't usually this carefree.

"I lost track after number six," she shrugged, the volume of her voice becoming increasingly loud.

Leonard could only wince at the tone, realizing he probably didn't sound much better himself when drunk.

"Christ, Em, are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning?" he griped.

"Don't know… I tried it once, and it didn't end well. I wouldn't recommend it," she explained as Leonard rolled his eyes.

It took a lot to get Emily drunk. Seeing her like this was just another reminder of that, and as she began shouting random things, Leonard let out a sigh of frustration.

"Come on, Em, let's get you back to your dorm," he suggested as she finally started poking him.

"You're very pokable," she noted with a mischievous look.

"That's not even a word, Emily," Leonard muttered.

By now, even the bartender looked as if he'd lost his cool with her behavior. Leonard mentally scoffed at himself when the bartender asked if she was his girlfriend. Nope. She was just a woman he happened to have a crush on, and had turned down any sexual advances. She also happened to be the same woman who drove him up the wall, most of the time.

Of course she started struggling against his grip, acting as if this was some sort of punishment. Though, it might as well be for him. She had surprising strength, and Leonard had learned to duck after the first time she'd broken his nose. So, he opted to carry her out bridal style instead.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a cute ass?" she suddenly asked, and Leonard's breathing hitched from the sudden question. He rose an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. "Or a cute smile, for that matter?"

"Glad someone thinks so." For all the short two-years of marriage, his ex-wife had never once made such a comment. Then again, he'd only seen her get drunk once, and she was scary as hell when drunk. Now, Leonard wasn't sure whether to find the comment insulting or take it as a compliment. "Come on, darlin', we're going back to the dorm."

"But the night's still young!" she protested, squirming in his arms. "And you're carrying me bridal style!"

Leonard stopped halfway in his tracks on the campus at the suggestiveness in her tone. On any normal occasion, Leonard would have jumped at the opportunity to continue this conversation and see where the hell it went. But, seeing as she was drunk, the last thing he wanted was to take advantage. Tempting as it was.

"Emily, you're drunk. Now, as a doctor, I'm ordering you to get some rest and sleep it off," he snapped as they reached his dorm.

"Then why are you taking me to your dorm?" she asked teasingly.

Leonard merely glared back as she brushed a hand across his hip.

Good Lord, she was making it difficult not to make a sensible decision.

"Lord knows how your poor roommate would react to seeing you drunk," he rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Screw my roommate, I'd rather be with you."

Leonard blinked in disbelief as he dragged her into his dorm, trying to ignore the fact that she was touching him in a most pleasurable way. Good God, if only she wasn't drunk. He would've taken her right then and there. But, the doctor in him took over.

"Do not make me pull out a hypo on you," Leonard groaned when she continued her advances, knowing he'd regret losing control if he allowed it.

To his relief, she chose to crash at that moment.

 _She's gonna feel that in the morning_ , he sighed after carefully moving her so that he'd have room to sleep. Though, that wasn't gonna be easy considering how damn hard he was for her. This was gonna be a long night.

…

Her head was pounding the following morning. She couldn't recall much of what happened last night, other than leaving the bar with Leonard. Just thinking hurt like hell. She bit back a groan as she turned, only to feel someone shift beside her.

"Couldn't stop with the drinking, could ya?"

Emily winced at the southern drawl as she turned and saw a familiar face smirking back at her. She promptly glared and threw a pillow at his face before using his arm as a pillow. Her head was throbbing too much for her to care whether or not she was using his arm as a pillow. Besides, she was far too comfortable to feel like grabbing it again.

"Was Kirk's birthday," she griped, ignoring the fact that Leonard was probably getting a kick out of this. Usually, she was the one who dragged his sorry ass back to the dorms, along with Jim's. "Couldn't just leave the guy hanging."

"You know, this is the part where I'd say Karma's a bitch, but I think you get that picture," Leonard chuckled as she refused to let go of his arm.

Her head was spinning as she finally looked up, glaring back once again when she noticed the cheeky grin he wore.

"Ass," she muttered under her breath.

"Darlin', that title's been reserved for you when you're drunk," he reminded her. Emily bit back a spiteful retort when he finally managed to wrench his arm free, leaving her without a pillow. "You know, there's a great cure for hangovers," he added, the suggestiveness in his tone enough to make her want to puke.

"Nice try, cowboy," she retorted as she grabbed the pillow she'd thrown at him. "Not gonna happen." She couldn't hide the smirk that followed when he scowled in annoyance. "I might not remember much of what I said, but you had your chance last night," she added cheekily.

"Now who's being the ass?" he griped as she brushed a hand softly across his well-toned chest.

"Something tells me the wait'll be worth it," she murmured, ignoring the fact that he'd practically groaned from her touch. "Besides, it's fun watching you squirm."

"Dammit woman, you really are going to be the death of me," he snapped as she gave him a coy smile.

Some things never got old. And, as much as Leonard hated to admit it, he knew she was right. The wait would be worth it, especially if she had this much fire in her now.

* * *

 **AN: So, I've been thinking of writing my own one-shots for a while now ^^ I've kind of had these short-stories written out long before even thinking of posting them... kind of before even thinking about writing a full story. And I thought it might be fun to do a whole series of them. At any rate, I feel like Hard Love is the perfect song for either Jim or McCoy... kind of fits their personalities a bit if you give it a listen to ;) Please let me know what you think, and, if you have any ideas, please let me know! (PS: This was my attempt at writing something humorous... Hopefully I did it justice XD)**


	2. Two

**Two**

"There is a train for the cheats and liars, For all the hitchers looking for a ride There is a train for the lonely drifter, Tired of walking all alone in the night, Well I don't know which way you're going And I don't know if you're lost or found, All that I know is you've been forgiven I tell you this train is glory bound..." - Glory Bound, Matt Maher

* * *

Emily Hayes rarely got sick. But, when she was there, it was obvious enough.

That was why she tried hiding from the rest of the world. Of course, it didn't help when she decided to go to the library with Kayla to catch up on some of the latest studies on their classes.

She held back a groan as she tried steadying herself at the library while her roommate continued chattering on about her xenolinguistics class. Kayla could talk on and on for hours without realizing something was wrong. In a sense, she reminded Emily a little too much of Julia. One Julia was enough for her, thank you very much.

"The best language by far has to be French, though. I love the accent," Kayla droned on about her favorite language before finally noticing something was off about her roommate. "Em, are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Nyet," Emily groaned, forcing to keep her head up as all sorts of grogginess threatened to overwhelm her.

Kayla rose an eyebrow in amusement as she recognized the Russian accent. Never knew her roommate could speak another language at all. They were barely a week and two days into their classes, and seeing Emily get sick like this was almost bizarre.

"Em, I think you need to go to medical," Kayla suggested after standing up, noticing how her face was turning a whole shade of green. That couldn't be good.

"Don't need medical," she muttered, brushing off another attempt.

Rolling her eyes and grabbing Emily before she could vomit all over the floor, Kayla hoisted her up on her shoulder and shot her a smug look.

"All this stress of first-week classes must have gotten to you," she guessed.

It wasn't long before Kayla was guiding Emily towards the medical building in question. Emily bit back a groan as she finally wretched around the receptionist area, causing more than a few people to cringe. Kayla let out a sigh of frustration as she realized Emily was in worse condition than she thought.

"Well, if that isn't the stomach flu, I don't know what is," the receptionist remarked as she called in for an available doctor.

"Sorry 'bout the floors," Emily grumbled as Kayla continued holding onto her with surprising strength.

"No worries, our cleaning supplies work remarkably fast when it comes to keeping the place clean," the receptionist assured her with a sympathetic smile. "Seems Doctor McCoy is the only one available, at the moment," she added as her smile soon turned to a frown.

And, just when things couldn't get anymore awkward at the mention of McCoy, said doctor was already making his way down to the lobby. The face he made when the cleaning supplies went to work was almost priceless.

"Good God, woman, what the hell happened to you?" he griped after noticing how greenish Emily looked.

"Would've thought the vomit on the floor and color of her skin was enough of a sign," Kayla supplied, ignoring the glare Emily threw her.

"Bring her back here, I've got a station cleared up," McCoy shook his head in disbelief, gesturing for Kayla to follow as she dragged Emily along, despite her obvious protests.

"I'm not sick, I'm fine," she snapped, trying to wrench herself free of Kayla's firm grasp.

"The hell you are," McCoy shot over his shoulder.

Kayla almost smirked as she realized just how forceful McCoy was with his patients. Clearly, he didn't give a damn what they said. Emily was no exception to that rule. Once they reached the room in question, McCoy wasted no time in taking hold of Emily and hoisting her onto the biobed. She knew Emily was in good hands, so, she decided to leave before things got anymore awkward.

…

"Thousands of space diseases, and you somehow get a stomach virus," McCoy rolled his eyes as he ran a vital scan on her. Emily merely glared back, hating the fact that she was here in the first place. "You know, you could've at least been a little thankful your friend dragged your sorry ass here."

"Excuse me?" she practically growled out the words, catching McCoy by surprise as her eyes flashed with fury. Even when sick, she had more fire in her than he was expecting, "I didn't need medical attention in the first place!"

"Says the damn woman who was vomiting all over the lobby!" he fired back without missing a beat.

Well, the Cadets around campus weren't lying about his bedside manner. He certainly had a worse bedside manner than anyone she'd ever met, and that was saying something.

"I don't need someone telling me something I don't already know," she snapped, not missing the narrowed-eyed look that followed as McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose.

She could already imagine him thinking she was going to be one of those difficult patients. Just because they had talked that night in the cafeteria, or on the shuttle-launch, didn't mean they were friends. She'd give him hell if he was going to give her hell.

"Dammit woman, you're sick! The scans read loud and clear that you have a Goddamn stomach virus!" he shouted, and she merely rolled her eyes moments later as she noticed how red with fury he was getting.

"You're an ass, McCoy," she grumbled, ignoring the fact that her head was now throbbing along with the pain in her stomach.

For once, McCoy was stunned into silence. Whether he was holding his own tongue to prevent this from getting any worse, or just downright pissed, she would never know. By the time he'd cooled his temper down, Emily was already preparing a long list of insults to fire back.

"Fine, get out." Emily rose an eyebrow at the sudden curtness in his tone, "Don't come crying to me if you feel worse in the morning."

Emily didn't need to be told twice. She simply sat up and left the room, ignoring the pain stabbing her in the stomach. As far as she was concerned, she'd won that shouting match. She wasn't surprised to find Kayla waiting outside with a look of surprise when she reached the lobby.

"What the hell? I thought you needed medical attention?" Kayla wondered out loud, eyes widening as Emily shrugged.

"Didn't need it," she replied before heading outside, struggling to hold in what was left of breakfast. Kayla shook her head in disbelief as she trailed after her.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the shouting everyone heard, would it?" Kayla asked curiously.

"I'm not going to take orders, especially when I already know that nothing's wrong with me," Emily retorted, though her argument was weak as Kayla rose an eyebrow skeptically.

"I know that McCoy doesn't have the best reputations, and it's usually Kirk who does most of the talking when the three of you are together, but that's no reason to turn down an offer of help," Kayla argued as they made their way across campus. "Unless it's more than just his reputation you're concerned about," she added with a look that said it all.

That was enough for Emily to vomit a second time. Kayla jumped from the sudden realization that Emily was in worse condition than she'd let on.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Emily bit back a retort at the sound of Jim's voice, ignoring the fact that he was looking a bit perplexed with the fact that she had refused to receive medical attention.

"Stomach virus," Kayla replied while Emily had tried saying it was nothing once more at the same time. "Em, would you stop acting like this is nothing? You just threw up, twice! McCoy could've patched you up, but you're too damn stubborn to accept help!"

Jim only grimaced at the thought of visiting medical. He couldn't blame her for not wanting any medical attention. Even if McCoy was a doctor, that didn't mean she was in any hurry to get herself treated by him. Especially after that shouting match they just had.

"You're more than welcome to hang out in my dorm until it passes over," Jim offered, and Emily's face turned an even paler shade of green, if that were possible.

"Christ, Kirk, are you asking for a black eye?" she muttered, earning a sheepish smirk from Jim.

…

Eventually, it took the efforts of both Jim and Kayla to convince her to go back and get herself treated. She knew it wouldn't go away anytime soon, so why bother suffering the consequences of her stubbornness? Of course, she was also about to suffer the consequences of pissing off McCoy.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," he griped when he spotted Jim holding her up after she could barely move.

"Don't start with that, asshole," she muttered. McCoy just rose an eyebrow before shaking his head in disbelief. Even while on the verge of collapse, she was giving him hell.

"Don't worry about a thing, Em. Bones'll patch you right up," Jim assured her with a charming smile, and Emily only glared back at both the nickname and the tone in Jim's voice. Not the best combinations when she felt drained after throwing up twice.

"There's a hypospray in here with your name on it," McCoy added once she sat on the biobed and continued glaring. "And, would ya stop acting as if this is a punishment? Believe it or not, I _am_ trying to help."

"I'll believe that shit when I see it," she retorted as Jim leaned against the wall, smothering his fits of laughter as he watched the two interact.

This was funnier than anything he'd seen all week long, and that was saying something. McCoy just narrowed his eyes before applying the hypospray, and seconds later, she fell back onto the biobed. Jim rose an eyebrow as he wondered what was in that stuff.

"Figured it would be easier if she slept it off," McCoy explained with a shrug.

"Awe, you do care about her," Jim smirked in amusement.

"Yeah, I do care," McCoy grumbled. "Now get the hell out."

Jim didn't bother hiding the large grin that followed, as if he was hiding some big secret. McCoy kept grumbling under his breath as he glanced over his shoulder to where Emily was currently passed out on the biobed. Dammit, there was something almost cute about the way she was sleeping peacefully there.

McCoy let out a sigh of frustration as he tried pushing the thoughts that were already started to push their way through. Dammit, she was charming in her own stubborn way. Alright, maybe he did care for her. Even if she did act like a pain in the ass for most of the week.

By the time morning came around, McCoy had returned with two cups of coffee in hand, setting them both down as he noticed she was wide awake and scowling in annoyance.

"How long was I out?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he'd been generous enough to offer her a cup.

"All night," McCoy replied, rolling his eyes when Emily sat up and blatantly ignored another request to take it easy. "You know, a thank you would be a little appreciated," he griped.

"Yeah, well let me know when that happens," she snapped.

The fire in her eyes never left as she stood there and glared at him. McCoy returned the glare, before passing her a data PADD.

"The least you could do is sign this release form," he grumbled. She snatched the data PADD out of his hand and signed it, and McCoy rose an eyebrow after noticing she'd signed it with ' _Asshole_ ' intended towards him. "Real charming."

"Not as charming as you." McCoy stiffened when she whispered the words, and she probably hadn't meant for them to slip out, but it was too late. Faster than he thought possible, she quickly backpedaled her way out of making it even more awkward, "Thank you, for the coffee, McCoy."

It was at that point a ghost of a smile showed itself across his face as she left the room. While she may be a pain in the ass, he did find her infuriatingly charming. Maybe it was time they started to get to know each other, better.

"You're welcome," was all he said before closing the door.

* * *

 **AN: Another totally random one-shot thought up of by me. Have to admit, it's fun writing these, especially since there's no basic plot to them XD Even though technically there is... Obviously, this is what I'd call tough-love between Bones and Hayes. Things weren't exactly smooth between them when they first met ;) Also, I got to see Casting Crowns and Matt Maher last night in concert. Both were phenomenal, as always. Maher, especially, when he performed Firelight and Because He Lives (Amen). Simply beautiful music.**

 **And, once again, thanks Howling2themoon for reviewing! Please, feel free to drop requests, or just let me know what you thought of this, or the previous chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Three

**AN: In which case, the gentleman and Emily go ice-skating... Figured this would make a good 'Christmas' time special, or somewhere along those lines ;)**

 **Three**

" _There's the snow Look out below, And bundle up Cause here it comes, Run outside So starry eyed, A snowball fight breaks out And winter has finally begun, I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace, Till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet, I don't need to taste to believe What's December without Christmas Eve..._ " - Peppermint Winter, Owl City

* * *

The second year of classes had arrived in full swing for everyone at the Academy. So far, classes were a breeze for Emily. She was already going by with high marks, impressing most of her instructors who weren't familiar how easy it was for her to adapt. Soon, Christmas break had begun to roll around the corner, and everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. Emily in particular was beginning to find herself enjoying the holiday cheer more and more. Though, she had her own reasons for that. Both of them happened to be sitting not far away at the library, either scowling or grinning like an idiot.

The three of them had made it a tradition to visit the bar every weekend since that fateful Christmas night. She often wondered how that night would have gone had she turned down Jim's offer to drinking. They had been good friends prior to the whole incident, but this was a whole different level of friendship. Lately, there was one tradition that had been eating away at her since returning to the Academy the second semester. And, that happened to be something her grandparents used to take her to every year before they passed away.

"Gentleman, how would you like to go ice skating?" she asked after sitting down between Jim and Leonard.

"Sounds like fun," Jim replied with that classic grin she'd gotten used to.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Leonard rolled his eyes, resuming his studies.

Jim just exchanged a knowing look with Emily. If there was one thing they had learned over the months, it was a way of getting under Leonard's skin. And by God, Jim was the best at that. Especially when it came to making the man jealous.

"You know, we could use it as a chance to get closer… it'll be cold, we can hug it out," Jim suggested, and that was enough for Leonard to make a face of disgust while Emily tried hiding her look of amusement.

"Fine, I'll go," he griped after realizing that was exactly what they had been hoping for.

"Excellent," she clasped her hands together as she regarded the two of them with a charming smile, "I'll see you at 1900 sharp."

She didn't give either of them a chance to argue as she left them gaping in their seats. Emily couldn't hide the grin that followed as she thought of how much fun this was going to be. Seeing the scowl of disapproval on Leonard's face was enough of a reminder that she was probably dragging him out of his comfort zone. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It just meant he'd be grumpier than usual for the next couple of days, which was really nothing new to her, or anyone else who was familiar with his bedside manner.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the same festive manner as she got ready, ditching her uniform for a sweater and some dark gray jeans. Once that task was finished, she headed for the spot where they usually met before reaching the bar. Emily quirked an eyebrow when she saw what Leonard was wearing.

"Is there a reason why you wore a winter coat?" she asked, struggling not to laugh when she realized he looked more like a giant teddy-bear. Leonard only scowled at that as Jim smothered his own fit of laughter. It was clear who was more accustomed to the colder weather.

"I don't do well in the cold," he griped, earning a cheeky grin from Jim as they made their way to the ice skating rink. The good news was, there was one not too far from the Academy.

"Sweetheart, you are so not from the north," she smirked as Leonard threw her an incredulous look. They may be sleeping together, but that wasn't stopping her from throwing whatever jibes she could at him.

"Relax, Bones. It's not like the middle of Antarctica, or some other frozen wasteland," Jim reassured Leonard with a slap over the shoulder, which of course, didn't help at all.

"Dammit Jim, I told you to stop that!" he snapped.

"Leonard, it's not going to be that bad," Emily chimed in with a look that said everything. "Besides, it's not like we're here to judge you if you fall on your ass."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," he groaned when they reached the building in question.

"Bones, are you afraid of falling on your ass?" Jim asked cheekily.

The look that followed was priceless as the two of them made their way inside. Honestly, it was almost too easy. Emily couldn't resist poking fun at Leonard every now and then. Though, she did know her limits when she saw just how annoyed he looked once they were inside.

Emily held back a knowing sigh as she realized this wouldn't get them anywhere. Leonard already looked as if he was ready to leave when they paid for their skates. She merely gave him a charming smile as she strapped hers on next to Jim.

"You're seriously planning on going out there?" he asked after glancing at all the other skaters. Some were, of course, wall huggers. Emily quirked an eyebrow as she noticed they were mostly younger kids and teenagers. She simply shrugged and finished strapping on her skates.

"Why not? We're here; might as well break the ice." Even Jim rolled his eyes at that horrible pun.

"Good thing you're cute, Hayes," he chuckled as they stood up.

She didn't miss the look that Leonard was giving her when they reached the ice.

"You sure you don't wanna join us?" she asked, gesturing to the sheet of ice before them. Leonard rose an eyebrow and glanced at the ice halfheartedly before sitting firmly on the bench.

"I'd rather keep whatever dignity I have left," he muttered.

"You're loss."

To which she and Jim took off on the ice within seconds. What surprised her was the fact that Jim actually knew how to ice skate. And was easily able to keep up with her as she glided across the ice. She loved the rush of wind that brushed across her face, and the world that seemed to whirl past them.

"Didn't know you could skate," she remarked with a knowing look. Jim only grinned back gleefully, as if taking that as a compliment.

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Em," he reminded her cheekily.

"Mhm, and there's a lot about me that you don't know, Kirk," she chimed in, suddenly spinning around and performing a loop around the ice.

The rest of the crowd was sticking to the usual tight circle that was usually formed by those who didn't normally skate. For Emily, this was nothing new. She didn't miss the stunned look Jim was giving her when he managed to reach her.

"I was part of the ice hockey team back in Riverside," he explained when they skated side-by-side once more. "Loved it, 'til some jerk managed to knock one of my teeth out."

"Grandparents took me out skating when I was younger, and I wanted to be a pro-figure skater," she put in with a half-smile. "They were the only ones who really approved of my dream… my parents, not so much. Didn't see much of an outlook in that future."

"Well, that's no way to treat your kids dream," Jim muttered once they'd stopped by a wall.

"One of the many wonderful things my parents did for me," she rolled her eyes. "Half of the things I did wouldn't have gotten done if it wasn't for my grandparents."

She glanced over her shoulder in time to see Leonard grabbing a pair of skates, and couldn't hide the smirk that followed.

"Well, look who finally decided to try it out," Jim crowed, and she merely slugged him in the arm.

"Save it, and please, cut him some slack," she snapped. Jim's smirk only widened, and it took everything she had not to trip him over the ice.

"Don't you think it's strange he only agreed to go with us after _I_ agreed to go?" he asked.

Emily let out a sigh of frustration as she realized where this was headed. Jim had some idea that something was going on between them. But, he couldn't quite place two and two together. Which was probably a good thing, for their sakes. Something told her it wouldn't sit well with Jim knowing they'd been sleeping together since Christmas break was over.

Ignoring the fact that Jim was pretty much calling them out, she left the ice and reached the bench where he was struggling to put on the skates.

"You know, it helps when your hands aren't shaking," she remarked, and Leonard shot her a scathing look that said it all. "Here, let me," she sighed.

"I could've done this on my own," he grumbled as she knelt down and strapped the laces together.

"Your shaky hands tell me otherwise, doctor," she smirked in amusement. "I think it's time we took you out of your comfort zone."

Wait, where did that come from? She usually stepped around that lightly, especially given his temper. But, considering the fact that he was willing to try told her that he was willing to step over of that usual wall he'd built up.

She hadn't missed the fact that his breathing hitched when she took his hand and guided him onto the ice. Whatever Jim had done to make the man jealous was clearly working. Leonard was struggling to maintain his composure when he tried balancing himself on the skates.

"Christ, woman, how do you stand on these things?" he griped as she waited there patiently.

Any first-time skater was going to struggle. She'd been there, and she'd fallen on her ass enough times to know what that was like, as well. Her grandmother used to give all sorts of advice to keep from making herself look like an idiot on the ice.

"It's all about maintaining your balance," she explained.

It didn't help when a couple of kids were skating right towards them, clearly seeing Leonard as an easy target. Emily bit back a scathing retort when they nearly knocked him over in the process, laughing the whole time. Shaking her head in disbelief, she reached out once more before Leonard could make the choice to leave.

"Look, I'm not cut out for the ice," he put in when he struggled to stand on his own two feet. It was hard not to watch in amusement.

"Maybe that's because you never gave it a chance," she supplied before offering her hand, knowing he wouldn't be doing this in the first place if Jim hadn't agreed to go with her. Kirk was probably laughing his ass off right now, watching the two of them. "Come on, it won't be so bad."

Leonard only stared at her for a few seconds before finally taking her hand. She couldn't hide the smile that followed as she looked him in the eye and guided him slowly but surely to the middle of the rink.

"Bones, you finally made it!" Jim laughed when he joined them moments later. Emily sucked in a breath as she let go, trying to hide the blush that followed as she caught the coy look he was giving them. "Glad to see you're not too chicken to skate."

"Fuck off, Kirk," Leonard snapped without missing a beat.

Unfortunately, that was when he lost balance and landed straight on his ass.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt."

Emily shot Jim a warning look that said he'd pay for that comment later on. If she didn't get to him, she knew Leonard would. He wasn't one to hold back when pissed off. She only shook her head as she looked down at a very pissed off Leonard McCoy.

"This is what I get for stepping out of my comfort zone," he griped after struggling to stand up again, refusing to accept help this time. "I'm done with this shit."

"Leonard." Her voice was soft as she knelt down and reached out once more. She knew this wasn't easy for him; she was grateful he'd agreed to go along at all. "Just take my hand."

For a moment, Leonard looked at her as if he was setting himself up for embarrassment again. She couldn't tell if it was the raw determination to prove Jim wrong, or to try and impress her, but Leonard finally took her hand.

She carefully guided him across the ice, keeping him from falling flat on his ass once more. It wasn't long before they were gliding along the ice in the same rhythm as everyone else. And, she could see that his expression was changing the moment he realized this wasn't as challenging as he first thought.

"See? You're doing it," she flashed him a charming smile, and that was all it took for him to nearly crash into a wall.

"Dammit!" he swore under his breath when she caught up with him. "How do you make this look so damn easy?"

"Practice, and falling on my ass enough times to know what it's like," she replied with a sheepish smirk, "My grandparents used to take me to Central Park all the time around Christmas… it was kind of like our tradition to go."

She didn't miss the look of surprise that followed at the mention of her grandparents. Emily didn't talk about them much, but when she did, it was always in a good light. Her grandparents always used to go out of their way just to make her feel special. Unfortunately, at the time, she didn't have an appreciation for what they did for her.

"Sounds almost too good to be true," Leonard sighed with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, when I look back at it, it almost was too good to be true," she nodded in agreement, looking at him thoughtfully as they leaned against the wall, "My grandparents always tried to make Christmas special for us. They'd take both me and my sister out on separate days and do something that we liked."

"And you liked skating?" he guessed as she offered to go around again.

"Yeah… I wanted to be a pro figure-skater," she admitted sheepishly, "My parents never approved of it, though."

Soon, the two of them were gliding along the ice. Emily made sure to keep him from falling again, and it wasn't long before she could let go and watch in amusement as he was skating alongside her. She hadn't realized just how late it was until finishing their session. Even Jim had left about an hour ago with some brunette who'd fallen on her ass.

"I'll admit, that wasn't nearly as embarrassing as I thought it would be," Leonard admitted once they'd taken their skates off and were back on solid ground.

"Is that your way of admitting you had fun?" Emily asked with a sly look. For once, Leonard actually looked sheepish as she nudged him playfully. "You're not exactly difficult to read, Leonard McCoy," she added as they headed back to the campus.

"Dammit woman, I'm not some history book waiting to be read!" he griped, though there was no bite in his retort as her smirk widened.

"Says the doctor who's been trying to read me like an open book from day one," she retorted with a roll of her eyes.

Leonard threw her an incredulous look as she walked alongside him, struggling not to laugh at the face he made seconds later. She had to admit, it was pretty damn cute the way he tried hiding his emotions. There was no denying the attraction she found in Leonard, and something told her that the feelings were mutual, even if he refused to openly admit it out loud.

Emily glanced up when they reached his dorm, holding back a sigh as she saw what was placed above them. She had no doubt this was Jim's doing. Whether or not he knew something was up between them, she would never know. They had agreed to keep whatever the hell was going on between them secret, at least until they figured out whatever the hell 'this' was.

"What?" Leonard asked when he noticed something was wrong.

"Mistletoe," she pointed up, and Leonard followed her gaze with a roll of his eyes.

"This has Kirk written all over it," he grumbled, and Emily could only nod in agreement.

"Should we break tradition?" she asked with a coy smile.

Faster than she thought possible, Leonard suddenly reached out to her and pulled her in close, pressing his lips firmly against hers. They hadn't kissed since that night they talked in his dorm. At least not like this. And, the moment his lips made contact with hers was when that same electrical spark swept through her.

She was practically smiling into their kiss when his tongue sought entrance, and her arms wrapped around his neck almost automatically as she obliged willingly. Their tongues were dancing for dominance as he soon had her pressed against the wall.

"Leonard," she breathed out when his hands had reached her waist once again. It was at that moment he'd reluctantly pulled from their kiss, and their foreheads were pressing as her eyes met his. "Not tonight," she whispered.

"Dammit Emily, why not?" he practically groaned, not having realized they weren't even inside the dorm yet.

"Consider the kiss a Christmas present." Leonard sucked in a breath when he realized what she was implying. "I don't want either of us making decisions we'll regret later on."

Leonard let out a sigh of frustration as they stepped inside after realizing she had a point. She didn't want either of them rushing into what could turn into something more. Especially after what he had suffered from already. She knew it wasn't easy for him – hell, it wasn't easy for her. After all, they were only human. Whatever the case, things couldn't have gone better than either of them thought possible.

* * *

 **AN: I thought this would be a fun way of bringing in the holiday spirits XD And I love Peppermint Winter for it's whimsical lyrics. There's a reason I love Adam Young's music ;) Thanks Howling2themoon for your review; I love being able to see what readers think of these one-shots.**

 **Howling2themoon - Thanks for the suggestion! I've already got something in mind, but it might take a while to write it. And I'm glad I have his mannerism down XD I think it's tougher writing out Spock's mannerism then it is Jim or Bones'.**


	4. Four

**AN: Obviously, this one-shot is going to be a little shorter than the others, but I thought it would be fun to have a random paint-ball fight between the crew. And, there's some random characters included in the story for good measure... I might include them in other one-shots depending on how it goes. Also, this takes place after the first few chapters of Ordinary Human, so I suppose there should be a SPOILER ALERT warning, here.**

 **Four**

" _Bombs away (Hey!), It's just another day Of idle threats, The secret alphabet And I wouldn't sweat it, Everybody's bouncing off the walls..._ " - Bouncing Off The Wall, Green Day

* * *

Barely a year into the five-year mission had gone by when the separate divisions were forming teams for paint-ball. It basically was organized by shirt color: Red shirt versus blue shirt or yellow shirt. Which begged the question of who would get the gray shirt on their team. Because there was only one Officer who happened to wear a gray Starfleet uniform. It had led to an all-out argument among the teams as they started debating which side she should be on. She had the best aim out of anyone, and could kick anyone's sorry ass if they got in the way.

"She should totally be on our team, she's my best friend, after all!" Julia snapped as Chekov and Sulu started arguing with her, along with Nurse Frost and Ensign Brooks.

"She works on the bridge most of the time," Sulu countered, phaser set to a paint-ball gun raised and aimed towards them.

"She's also the wife of my boss, I think that should say something," Frost added.

"Are they fighting over what team you should be on, again?" Jim asked as he followed Emily to one of the free tables, with Leonard close behind. He was shaking his head in amusement, wondering why no one bothered selecting _him_ for their team.

"When aren't they fighting over who should be on who's team?" she grumbled crossly. "I swear, you'd think they were a bunch of little children fighting in the playground."

"Now, you know what I deal with on a daily basis," Leonard griped as they took their seats.

It wasn't long before Scotty had joined them, along with Keenser. The Chief Engineer did not look happy when he sat beside Jim, who was struggling not to laugh at the arguments that were getting more ridiculous by the second. Honestly, she knew that people were competitive, and it was sometimes healthy to have such competitions during the five-year mission, but this was a whole new level of ridiculousness.

"I didn't know you were so popular," Leonard added after shooting them a narrowed-eyed look.

"Well, she's got the best aim, not to mention that charm of hers is always eye-catching, and, she puts up with you on a daily basis," Jim pointed out, earning a smirk from Scotty while Emily kicked him from under the table. She'd gotten so used to Jim's constant jibes at her that kicking him was just second-nature.

"They didn't even want me or Keenser on their teams," Scotty grumbled. "Bunch of low-life traitors."

Emily quirked an eyebrow incredulously at that. Now, that didn't sound fair. Scotty was definitely a good aim when it came paintball. Most importantly, leaving anyone out sounded downright rude. It wasn't long before she began formulating an idea that would later stun the entire crew.

"You've got an idea cooking, don't you?" Leonard asked as he caught the look in her eyes.

"Oh, I've got an idea, alright," she smirked. "How would you fine gentleman like to be part of Team Gray?"

…

Julia and Brooks were rounding the corner as they caught sight of a couple of yellow-shirts hiding in the turbolift. The pair had been watching their shoulders every few seconds, phasers loaded with paint as they prepared to open-fire. Now, when they decided to start the paint-ball war, they were aware of the consequences if caught. That was why they were saving the Science Department for last, where Spock likely was located. Because once he caught them, it was game over for everyone.

"I see two yellow-shirts on my right, and a blue-shirt on the left," Brooks announced from over his shoulder.

"I've got my eye on the blue-shirt gal, if you can take the yellow-shirts," Julia told him.

No one had been surprised when Emily turned down the offer to join any teams. But, that didn't mean they were disappointed. In fact, Emily, the Captain, Bones and Scotty hadn't joined any teams. Which begged the question of what they _were_ doing at this moment.

A triumphant smirk followed seconds later when Julia fired her phaser at the blue-shirt gal who was hiding. The Orion grumbled in annoyance when she was taken down. Brooks was about to fire when Julia suddenly felt a cool blot of paint hit her shoulder.

"I've been hit!" she cried in shock, reeling around, only to gape in disbelief as a gray-shirted James T. Kirk stood there, grinning.

"And, that, my friend, is a wrap," he laughed as he fired another shot at Brooks and the two yellow-shirts.

"Shit, we've been hit, I repeat, we've been hit!" Brooks cried through his com. It was moments later when chaos ensued.

Kirk had made a run for it when Julia charged after him, only to feel another paintball hit her square in the chest. Her jaw dropped open in shock when she saw Bones standing there, a smug look written across his face.

"Anyone up for round two?" the doctor asked, earning looks of disbelief from everyone.

"The gray shirts are everywhere!" someone shouted from the turbolift as they came charging down the hallway, only for Bones to fire the phaser at them as well.

"Doctor McCoy?" Sulu exclaimed in shock as Bones just grinned.

"We've gone rogue," Kirk replied with a shrug when he joined Bones, giving the doctor a high-five.

Everyone just stared at the pair in utter shock as they went down the turbolift.

"What the hell just happened?" Julia sputtered out.

"Either they're drunk, or this is Liaison McCoy's idea," Sulu shook his head as more shouting commenced.

"This has Emily written all over it," Julia muttered crossly.

…

Sure enough, Emily and Scotty were currently kicking butts and taking names while awaiting for Jim and Leonard's triumphant return. They'd taken control of Engineering and the brig before the pair had reached the turbolift where Jim and Leonard had been waiting.

"Nailed 'em," Leonard assured them with a nod.

"Good work," Scotty grinned as he gestured towards Engineering and the brig. "All cleared up, here. Now, we just need to take down the science department, and medbay."

Leonard's eyes narrowed at the mention of medbay.

"Go get 'em, tiger," Emily said with a smirk as she kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the look Jim was giving them. "Scotty, Jim, you're with me. Keenser, keep an eye on Leonard." Keenser just nodded in agreement as Leonard took off towards medbay.

Moments later, and they had reached the science department. It was eerily quiet, but, Emily could hear feet shifting as those participating in paint-wars had gotten wind of the Gray-Team gone rogue. Emily narrowed her eyes when she saw someone lingering in the corner. Jim reacted faster than she did, firing his phaser at their latest victim. Only, said crew member wasn't part of their tirade.

"Oh, shit!" Jim exclaimed after realizing _who_ it was.

"Nice going, Captain," Emily shook her head in disbelief as Commander Spock spun around after being hit with a blaring red paintball right on the face. The Vulcan didn't look surprised, seeing as he was Vulcan and was rarely surprised, but, the way he rose an eyebrow suggested he wasn't happy.

"I suggest we make a run for it," Scotty whispered, doing just that before Spock could reach them.

"Captain, Liaison McCoy, may I inquire as to why I am covered in red paint?" Emily exchanged one look with Jim, who by now looked downright flabbergasted.

"We're testing our new defense strategy," Emily offered helpfully, to which the Vulcan just looked at them incredulously.

"I fail to see how paint would make a better defense over phaser-fire," Spock informed them.

"How exactly do we explain this one, Em?" Jim asked, looking at her hopefully as she rolled her eyes.

Once Commander Spock had caught them, it was game over. But, that didn't happen before Leonard and Keenser triumphantly won back the medbay from Frost. The look on her face was priceless, and, Leonard had taken a picture of it just for the memory.

To this day, everyone still talked about how the gray-shirts had epically won the match. No one bothered talking about forming teams again after that incident. But, they had gained a newfound respect for Leonard, Jim, Scotty and Keenser. Nurse Frost still talked about how amazing Keenser's aim was when he was put under pressure. It had been one of the best paintball fights the Enterprise had ever seen, and, the last.

* * *

 **AN: I had a bit of fun writing this one out... Not sure why :P Also, to Howling2themoon, I am planning a one-shot based on what you suggested; it's just taking a little longer than expected to finish :) Hopefully it'll be out soon enough.**


	5. Five

**Five**

" _Hello, my name is child of the one true King I've been saved, I've been changed, I have been set free, "Amazing Grace" is the song I sing Hello, my name is child of the one true King..._ " - Hello My Name Is, Matthew West

* * *

"How is it your parents think you have mediocre grades?" Julia asked when she noticed Emily had hacked her way into the college's network. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Emily just wanted to get a view of some notes that weren't part of the presentation in her class.

"Do you know any other parents who have kids that are doctors and scientists?" she countered over her shoulder, ignoring the look Julia was giving her.

It was pathetically ironic, when Emily thought about it. The only reason her sister's grades seemed so high compared to hers was because her parents never cared enough to look at her grades. They always just assumed that she wouldn't reach the potential they expected out of her. Which was why she didn't bother trying to impress them this year. She'd spent so much of her life trying to do so that she realized that would never happen.

"Well, there's a concert that I'm going to in a couple of days that's being held on the campus," Julia began after rolling her eyes. "So… I was wondering if you'd like to go with me? I've got two tickets, and the usual friend who goes with me bailed out at the last minute."

Emily rose an eyebrow at the mention of concerts. The only group she had ever seen live in concert was Imagine Dragons. And, they were phenomenal, as expected. Since than, life's pretty much been the same old routine. Go out during the weekends, piss off her parents with whatever she could, and go back to recuperate from the hangovers.

When they first met, Julia was in for a nasty shock after discovering just how much of a mess she was. And that was only the beginning. The two of them didn't get along very well from the beginning. Emily knew that it was mostly because Julia would run her mouth off any chance she had. Most importantly, she didn't understand just how difficult it was living under the pressure that Emily was put under.

"What kind of concert are we talking about?" she asked, not missing the wide smirk Julia was giving her.

"Matthew West," she replied cheekily. "Have you heard his music? I swear, he has the voice of an angel."

Biting back a sigh, Emily glanced down at the computer in front of her. She knew who he was. Julia would never stop talking about him, or any other Christian artist she listened to. Hell, it was David Crowder who had inspired Julia's love for fiddling after his last album came out. Emily knew that she wouldn't necessarily be welcomed at a place like that, especially given her history.

"Look, I'm anything but a Christian," she admitted, and Julia just plopped down on the bed beside her with a look that said it all.

"You don't have to be Christian to enjoy good music. And, no one's a perfect Christian. There's no such thing," she pointed out.

Considering where her life was at with all the chaos of her recent breakup, and the fact that she was already at rock bottom, there really was nothing left to lose. Emily chewed the bottom of her lip as she caught the pleading look Julia was giving her. Julia wasn't usually _this_ desperate to invite her somewhere unless it was for a good reason.

"Alright, I'll go," she sighed reluctantly. Julia's smirk only widened as she gave her a hug, and Emily had to pry herself out of the tight embrace. "And please, stop with the hugging," she added with a scathing look.

Julia just shrugged it off as if it didn't matter. Emily supposed this wouldn't be as painful as she was expecting it to be. After all, it _was_ a Christian concert. She just knew that things would be all sorts of awkward if there was anyone she knew at the concert.

Of course, when the evening had finally arrived, there was already a large crowd gathered on the seats where shows were normally held. Emily glanced at Julia warily as she had one of the biggest grins on her face while sitting next to her.

"Just wait until you hear him live," she explained after noticing Emily's skeptical expression, "There's nothing like it."

Oh, she doubted it. That was when Emily was taken by surprise the moment he'd started performing. Just as Julia had claimed, there really wasn't anything like it. Emily was drawn in the moment he performed 'Hello My Name Is'.

What amazed her the most, though, was how welcomed he made everyone feel. He basically made it feel like a service while talking about the songs and the meaning behind them. Apparently, his music was written based off of letters that were sent by fans. And, he took the time to read each and every letter that was sent to him.

"Have to admit, he is pretty amazing," Emily breathed out once it was over. Julia flashed her a wide smirk that said it all; after spending some money on a t-shirt and his latest album, she was set.

"Told ya," she nudged her playfully. "Mom and dad always told me that the only way some people can truly find themselves is if they hit rock bottom. After that, the only way out is by climbing your way back up."

Emily blinked in surprise as she realized what Julia was implying. Julia was aware of the fact that she'd spent most of her weekends at the bar once class work was finished. And, that she'd spent more than a few nights of those weekends sleeping with someone.

"Are you suggesting that I've hit rock bottom?" she asked warily, not missing the look Julia was giving her as they reached their dorm.

"Not at all," Julia assured her with a shake of her head, "But… I think you need to reevaluate your goals in life. Maybe add some meaning to it, instead of feeling pressured by what your parents want."

 _If only it was that easy_ , Emily thought, recalling how many times she wanted to do something her own way, but couldn't because of what her parents believed in. She never realized just how suckish they were as parents. They never once gave a damn what she wanted in life, and that was what had ultimately led her down the path she was taking now.

"Julia, I don't even think that's a possibility," she sighed.

"Why not? You're an adult," Julia pointed out.

Emily shook her head, knowing that no matter what, she would always be seen as a child in the eyes of her parents.

"Look, I know that you were brought up differently," she muttered after throwing herself onto the bed and staring at the ceiling, "So, your views in life are different from mine. Where I was raised, it's always a competition. If I don't do well, then I'm not important enough to fit in their lives."

Julia frowned when she realized what Emily was implying. That certainly was no way to live. Then again, she was an only child, so she never understood what it was like to have a sister or a brother. She had begun seeing Emily as an older sister after the two of them finally started seeing eye-to-eye. But, this was totally different.

"You'd think college would provide a little reign of freedom," she rolled her eyes.

Emily only let out a bitter laugh at that. "Freedom isn't even in their vocabulary," she retorted, not missing the look Julia gave her.

So, she was a little bitter about the whole thing. Freedom was something she rarely had a taste of. And, that was why she had become who she was up to that point in life. She didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her, but, when it came to what her parents thought, she cared a little too much.

Either way, she didn't see her life changing anytime soon.

But, that was how she and Julia had gotten even closer and started their obsession over Christian concerts. Maybe they did give her a sense that everything would be okay, in the end. That she wasn't the only one out there with problems. Whatever the case, she was grateful that someone was looking out for her.

* * *

 **AN: So, this little chapter (I apologize for the shortness of it) pretty much sums up how Julia was able to convince Emily to go with her to that Matthew West concert. And yes, I did get to see him in concert. The moment he started performing ' _Hello My Name Is_ ' was when I started screaming like a fangirl. Although, ' _Do Something_ ' is probably my all-time favorite Matthew West song, for multiple reasons :) This one-shot is dedicated to Howling2themoon, who recommended a story from the past. Hopefully, it lived up to your expectations.**


	6. Six

**Six**

"Would ya stop fidgeting already?" Leonard practically growled out the words when he noticed she was fidgeting, again. Her nerves were getting the better of her, and for a good reason. If it wasn't for the fact that they were taking a train all the way to their most recent destination, Emily would have sworn it was the claustrophobia kicking in. Though, this time, her nerves were for a whole different reason.

"I can't help it when I'm nervous," she snapped, ignoring the scowl he was giving her as she leaned against the window, staring out at all the new sights that stretched before her.

Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to this. Normally, if the guy asked the girl to meet his parents, it was usually for a good reason. Emily swallowed back the unease when she remembered how surprised she had been at his question. The fact that Leonard was willing to step out of his comfort zone and finally introduce her to his family was the reason she was so nervous. That, and the fact that she had no idea how they would react upon meeting her.

After all, from what it sounded like, his family had all but shunned him after the divorce that went horribly wrong. The only reason Emily had agreed to go along with this venture was because they were leaving for their five-year mission in a few months. It wasn't until after proposing to her that Leonard was struck with the realization that she hadn't even met his family, yet. Now, she was running a hand through her hair as she observed the landscape before her.

This world never ceased to amaze her with how different it was from what she was used to. Growing up in a world where technology wasn't nearly as advanced gave her an entirely different perspective. The tall skyscrapers for buildings that normally surrounded them were replaced with large fields and towers that could pass for Cellphone towers. Every now and then, she would see hover cars drifting past along the rode beside them.

"Darlin', somethin' tells me you'll have nothing to worry about," he assured her after noticing just how tense she was. Emily only glanced at him anxiously. How was he so calm, after ignoring his family for a good four years? Sure, he'd call his mother every now and then, but they were never properly introduced until now.

"How are you so calm? I thought you of all people would be nervous about this," she admitted, throwing her arms up for good measure. Leonard quirked an eyebrow at that, before he suddenly pulled her in close against him.

"Because I realized it's been too damn long since I last saw my family," he replied, the southern drawl of his voice stronger than ever as her eyes met his. "Emily, I want you to meet them. Before we leave on this crazy mission."

She couldn't hide the look of surprise that followed. Emily hadn't realized up until than just how much confidence he was showing. Not even a year ago, Leonard had been reluctant to even mention his family. For a moment, she wasn't sure what to say to that as she found herself gazing into his warm eyes.

"You know, I almost wish I could introduce you to my family," she sighed after leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He made a surprisingly good pillow when he wasn't grumbling under his breath. Which was usually the case when he was in a mood. "It would be fun to watch you give them a piece of your mind."

If it wasn't for the constant rocking of the train, Emily would have sworn Leonard was struggling not to laugh at her last comment. She could already imagine the looks of shock written across her parents' face if they ever met Leonard. He'd likely have her grandparents rolling in their graves… although, they would probably be far more accepting of his southern background than her parents.

"I think I'd rather be stuck in a turbolift with Spock for twenty-four hours than meet your parents," he remarked, the laughter in his tone evident. By now, even Emily was struggling not to laugh when she caught the look on his face. "From the way you make them sound, I'd be better off."

"They don't bite," she pointed out, though they might as well have for all the rude comments they would constantly make when she brought someone home. There were few things that her parents had ever approved of when it came to her decision making. Boyfriends and dating were one of them. Though, when she thought about it, it was hard to imagine Leonard as her boyfriend back in the twenty-first century.

Leonard threw her an incredulous look when he noticed the face she was making. If it wasn't for how boring this train ride happened to be, she would have found his expression hilarious.

"What are you laughin' about?" he grumbled.

"I was just trying to imagine you stuck on a turbolift with Spock," she explained with a sheepish smile. "I think that could go either way."

"I'd sooner lose my mind than be stuck on a turbolift with that green-blooded hog-goblin," Leonard scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

She would have laughed at that, if it weren't for the fact that the train had finally arrived at its station. Leonard took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Emily sucked in a breath as they grabbed their suitcases, having packed a week's worth of clothing.

"I'm beginning to think I'd rather face my parents all over again," she sighed after noticing the atmosphere in Georgia was completely different from what she was used to. Leonard threw her a 'really?' look that said it all. "What? I'm not used to the country life…"

She suddenly felt like a child all over again. Country life wasn't necessarily the best way to describe it. Sure, the town where Leonard grew up reminded her of something she would see in an old movie from her world, but, that was beside the point. It was more like a suburban area with maybe one large shopping center, and mostly large homes and small businesses clustered around it.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," he assured her after taking one of the suitcases. She wasn't about to let him carry all the weight around here; she still had the duffel bag that was given to her when she left the hospital. Somehow, that felt like lifetimes ago.

The wait was probably the worst part when Leonard called for a cab driver. Emily kept glancing out the window when she noticed they were driving further and further away from town. She caught the worried look in Leonard's eyes as he sat back, as if he was beginning to have second thoughts about this himself The silence that followed was almost overwhelming when the cab finally reached its destination.

For a moment, Emily wasn't sure they had reached the right place when she noticed how huge the home was. With large panel windows overlooking a wrap-around porch, and columns holding up the roof covering the porch, it looked very much like an old farmhouse she would have seen in a movie.

" _This_ is where you grew up?" she asked, gaping at the sight as she noticed there were a lot of acres behind said mansion. She didn't miss the uneasy look Leonard gave her as he took the suitcase and guided her down the stone driveway.

"Yeah, this is where I grew up," he replied nonchalantly, as if he was used to getting that kind of reaction out of everyone. "Too much?"

"I… it's not what I was expecting," she admitted, suddenly feeling sheepish again. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was expecting. Maybe some old country-style home, like the ones she used to see all the time on that show called _Fixer Upper_. Leonard only smirked at that as he led the way towards the porch, only to find someone standing in the way.

Emily found herself staring at a woman who looked to be in her fifties, crossing her arms when she spotted Leonard. With long brown hair, tanned skin from working outdoors for so long, and muscles that were clearly visible, she looked as if she'd been working on a farm for years.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy, you disappear off the face of the Earth for four years and finally show up again, only to bring a new woman we've never met up to our porch?" the woman demanded, her voice taught with anger as she scowled at Leonard. Emily almost smirked when she realized it was the same characteristic smirk she was used to seeing on Leonard. He winced visibly at the tone of her voice, and Emily almost felt a small twinge of pity for him. Until she noticed the look of amusement in Mrs. McCoy's eyes.

"Horatio?" she repeated under her breath, ignoring the look Leonard was giving her.

"Ma, I can explain—"

"I should certainly hope so," his mother cut him off before Leonard could finish, "The last time you got engaged to a woman, you didn't even bother introducing her to me." His mother's hazel eyes suddenly swept over to Emily, and she stiffened under her piercing gaze. "Now, are you going to introduce her to me?"

"I'd like you to meet Emily Grace Hayes, ma," Leonard replied without missing a beat, this time sounding more like his old self. Emily found herself glancing at him self-consciously. She realized with a start that he hadn't taken his hand off of her shoulder. His mother kept looking between the two of them, as if trying to piece two and two together.

For a moment, Emily held her breath when she realized this was the moment of truth. She wondered in the back of her mind what would happen if his mother didn't approve. It wasn't as if she could wave a wand and suddenly make things better. However, the woman took both of them by surprise by offering a smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Emily," she greeted her by suddenly pulling her in for a hug. "My son must really like you, to go out of his way and introduce you." She couldn't hide the sheepish grin that followed. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn Leonard was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. "Now, why don't you come in before I drag you both inside?"

Neither of them planned on arguing when Mrs. McCoy, who insisted Emily call her Hannah, led them inside. The moment they were inside was when Emily realized this was a true country-living style home. It had an open concept, with a large living space and a huge kitchen to the left. Along with a dining room to the right with a large table for an extended family, or visitors. She could already imagine his mother hosting quite a few parties for the people in town.

"Your home is a mansion," she whispered to Leonard when he joined her.

"No, it's a _house_ ," he corrected her.

"Leonard, compared to where I grew up, this is a mansion," she retorted. Leonard looked at her incredulously, but didn't bother arguing with that notion as his mother led them into the dining room.

"Please, help yourselves to some lunch," she told them. "I imagine you must be starving after a long trip from San Francisco."

Emily only grinned when she noticed the dishes full of southern-style food decorating the dining room table. The food was delicious, and Emily wasn't going to admit that she had been hungry by the time they arrived.

"Now I know where you get your cooking skills from," she said after noticing Leonard hadn't said a word since they sat down. The smug look on his face was enough for her to want to slap it away.

"This is nothing. You should see what she cooks up for the Fourth of July." Oh, she could imagine what that must be like. When his mother joined them, she could already guess the hundred questions running through her mind.

"How did the two of you meet?" she asked. Her question wasn't entirely surprising, given the fact that Emily doubted Leonard had the chance to explain that one. It didn't take either of them long to explain the whole story of how they'd met on the shuttle ride to the Academy. Though, it wasn't until Jim had basically forced his way into her life that they began seeing eye-to-eye. "Well, that's certainly one way to admit that you like someone. Lennie, I thought I raised you better."

By now, Emily was struggling not to laugh her ass off when Leonard's cheeks turned another shade of red. Had his mother known what his intentions were when they first agreed to sleep together, she would have likely had a far worse scolding.

It wasn't long before they cleaned up the dishes and moved to the living room, where his mother continued embarrassing the hell out of Leonard. Seeing the look on his face made it all the more hilarious as his mother insisted on showing pictures of what he looked like when he was a kid.

"Leonard, you were so cute as a kid!" she exclaimed when his mother showed her one picture in particular during Halloween, with Leonard dressed in a costume.

"Ma, do you really have to show off all my pictures?" he grumbled after practically hiding himself.

"Considering it's been four years since you decided to show up again, this is the least I can do, Lennie," Hannah replied with a smug look of her own. "Besides, if she is your fiancé, then she of all people should know what she's getting herself into."

 _Oh, I'm already aware_ , she thought, having never dealt with Leonard's temper, but seeing it when he was pissed off with Jim or Spock. Now, she could see where he got his temper from. Hannah may have the attitude of a sweet mother, but she was devious enough to know what pissed him off. Which made the whole situation that much more hilarious. Leonard grumbled something inaudible under his breath before finally sinking into the sofa beside Emily as his mother showed her more photos of what he and his brother looked like as kids.

"You're lucky your mother still cares for you, Leonard," she pointed out after noticing the scowl written across his face.

The scowl disappeared seconds later after Leonard realized what she was implying. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he supposed he should be grateful that his mother approved of her.

"This never leaves this house," he whispered after squeezing her shoulder gently. Emily only smirked in agreement as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Deal," she replied with a charming smile. Family reunions were anything but easy, as far as she was concerned.

* * *

 **AN: I thought it was time to do an update for this, seeing as it's been a month. I'll be honest, I was running out of ideas when I finally decided to bite the bullet and write them down in a notebook for one-shots. Hopefully this isn't too confusing, or too rushed, for that matter :) Just thought it would be fun t see where I go with it, and I might write a second one-shot depending on how I feel this month.**


End file.
